


Running Errands

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chickens, Home Depot, M/M, map problems, nico with a baby, so cute, solangelo, the mashed potatoes were really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Map.Nico and Will are sent so run some errands for camp. Nico is not the best at reading maps. The day turns into quite the adventure.





	Running Errands

Will’s knee bounced as he sat waiting in the living room of the Big House. Nico was next to him, looking equally as nervous. Chiron had said he wanted to talk to them. Scenarios had been running through Will’s head for the last ten minutes. He could have sworn they hadn't done anything wrong and he really didn't want to be cleaning Pegasus stables or washing dishes for the week.

After what felt like forever, Chiron rolled in in his wheelchair and set the breaks. Will sat up straighter, trying to seem like he wasn’t guilty, even though he hadn't done anything.

“Sorry to keep you waiting boys,” Chiron said. “I have some errands for you two to run.”

Will felt his body flood with relief. They were not in trouble.

“I have been thinking about this for a while and I finally decided,” Chiron said. “I ordered some chickens to put in the strawberry fields to help with our bug problem. I’ve also placed an order at home depot for supplies to build a coop and another order at Tractor Supply for food and bedding. I need two campers to go pick everything up and out of all the kids here you two seemed the safest to send.”

If there was one thing Will loved, it was chickens. You could fry them, bake them, grill them, smoke them. They could be served as is or in strips and even nuggets. There was shake-and-bake chicken and best of all BBQ chicken. Chickens were amazing. When they were dead. Will had had experience with live chickens back home. Mama always liked having fresh eggs. But really, chickens were just annoying. They smell bad, and sometimes they could be really mean.

“Okay,” Nico said next to him. “How do we get there?”

Chiron answered, “I know a grown demigod couple that said we could borrow their truck and trailer.” The centaur reached into his shirt pocket and handed Nico a folded up map. “You can shadow travel to their house and from their I have the routs highlighted to the places you will need to go because a GPS would attract monsters. And Will, if you need anything for the infirmary you can get it while you’re out as well.”

So, twenty minutes later Will met Nico at half blood hill. Nico was geared up with his sword and was looking at the map. Will had chosen not to take his bow since it was a bit bulky just for some errands and Nico was much better equipped to defend them. He did however vouch for strapping the dagger Nico got him for Christmas to his thigh. Just in case.

When Nico saw him he folded the map and put it in his back pocket. “Ready?” he asked holding his hand out.

Will nodded. When he grabbed Nico’s hand they dissipated into the shadows. In a matter of seconds they were standing on the porch of a nice house. Will assumed they were still in New York.

Nico stepped forward and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a woman answered the door, bouncing a baby on her hip.

She smiled brightly. She had long waist length hair and beautiful soft features. She wore mom jeans and an old t-shirt but still managed to look stunning. Will guessed she was a child of Aphrodite. “You must be the two boys Chiron sent! Come on in.”

Will and Nico followed her through the house to her living room. “My name is Marcey, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable.” Marcey brushed back her long brown hair and walked over to Nico. “Be a deer and hold him while I go get my husband? He’s up in the attic.” She handed the baby to Nico and hastily left the room.

Nico was holding the baby out in front of him like it was a bomb and Will couldn’t help but laugh. It was kinda cute. The baby babbled and reached for Nico with grabby hands.

“Put him on your hip,” Will said. “It's the easiest way to hold them when they're old enough to hold themselves up.”

Nico scowled to Wills direction, but placed the boy on his hip. “I don't do children.”

“So what are you doing now?” Will asked, seating himself on the couch.

“I’m holding a child.” Nico sighed, giving up the argument.

“You look cute,” Will said.

Nico glared at him. The baby was now chewing happily on the sleeve of Nico’s shirt.

When Marcy came back she was with her husband. Nico held her son out to her and she took him. The boy started to cry and wiggled in her arms, reaching for Nico.

“He must really like you,” Marcy laughed.

Nico frowned. “Children never like me.”

Marcy’s husband stepped in. “You’re the son of Hades?”

Nico nodded.

“My name is Brian. I’m a legacy of Hades so is my son. So that's probably why he likes you.”

Nico hummed. “Which of my siblings are you descendant of?”

Brian grimaces. “I’m Hitler’s grandson.”

Nico grimaced and hummed in understanding.

“Well enough of that,” Marcy said, bouncing her son. “Why don't you show them the truck?”

Brian nodded. “Follow me.”

Will and Nico followed him out the front of the house and to the side where a truck was parked, hooked up to a flatbed trailer. Brian patted the side of the truck. It was an older model Chevy, but it looked to be in pretty good condition. “This is Beth.”

Will chuckled. He threw his backpack into the backseat. And climbed into the drivers side. “We’ll have her back either late tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Nico climbed into the passenger seat. They bid their goodbyes and Will navigated through the neighborhood and out to the highway. Nico was unfolding the map. “Take a left here.”

Will switched on his blinker.

It wasn’t twenty minutes later when they started having troubles.

“Nico, I can't go that way the turn is so sharp to do with a trailer!”

“Then go down a bit and make a u-turn.”

“Nico, that's illegal.”

“Well I don't know what to tell you!”

Will huffed and made the illegal u-turn earning a few honks. “Now where do I go?”

“I’m looking!” “Okay like merge right or something. Wait no that’s an exit. Take the exit!”

“We already passed the exit!”

“Well go back!”

“I can’t just go back!”

Eventually, by some miracle, they pulled into the home depot parking lot. In an hour they had everything Chiron had ordered loaded into the trailer.

When they made it to the feed shop with only minor difficulties Will and Nico worked at leading the heavy feed sacks into the bed of the truck. Will was watching as Nico’s muscles flexed as he handled the bags and how great his ass looked as he bent over. It was better than anything Will had ever seen. After going inside and picking up feeders and waterers, they were back in the truck. They stopped at a Walgreen's for medical supplies for the infirmary, then they pulled in at a KFC for lunch.

Will had been craving chicken the whole day. They sat in a both with their food.

“Have I ever expressed how much I hate maps?” Nico asked.

Will laughed. “Multiple times today.”

Nico huffed, taking a bite of mashed potatoes only to do some weird motions with his mouth. “Hot,” he gasped. “Really hot.”

Will laughed as Nico squirmed moving the food from cheek to cheek. Finally, Nico was able to swallow. He grabbed his drink only to make a sour face.

“That's your drink,” he whined.

Will laughed harder. He had sweet tea. He found it quite funny because when you were expecting Dr. Pepper and got iced tea when you didn’t even like iced tea, that could suck. And it was quite hilarious that Nico had done that.

When Will had finally calmed his laughing Nico told him, “I’m so happy you find my pain funny.”

Will laughed again. “I love you, Neeks.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

It was another hour before they made it to the people selling them the chickens. They had everything loaded and Nico was poking at a rooster. “It looks like David Bowie.”

Will eyed the roster. “How?”

“All the feathers sticking up out of his head.” Nico explained. “Looks like his hair.”

Will tilted his head and examined the chicken. “Yeah, a bit, I guess.”

“I dub this chicken Jareth, the goblin king!” Nico proclaimed pointing at the chicken through the cage. “And that one,” he said pointing to a Rhode Island Red, “Is to be called Hoggle.”

Will laughed as Nico named off the chickens.

He continued, now poking as a little white Bantum, “This is Toby.”

“That's a hen,” Will laughed.

“To bad.” Nico said. “This one is Sarah.” Nico suddenly gasped and pointed to a large Americana rooster. “That's Ludo!”

“Oh lord,” Will said under his breath. This was turning into quite the naming adventure.

They were soon unloading all of the things at camp. The Hephaestus children were already working at building the chicken coop. Will began releasing chickens into the strawberry fields. The chickens went nuts attacking and eating the various bugs there. There were now large amounts of grasshoppers having panic attacks as well.

Nico came and stood next to him, holding the chicken he had named Hoggle in his arms. He was stroking its head.

“A new friend?” Will asked laughing.

“This is my son,” Nico explained.

Will laughed. “Alrighty then.” He reached over to pet the chicken only for her to peck at his fingers. Will sighed. Him and chickens just didn’t get along. At least Nico was liking the situation.


End file.
